New Olympia City
"If there was a ever a beauty that can capture the eye, its New Olympia, the architecture and the balance of city and nature, almost makes it look like its the Minirature version of Capital City." -A Citizen's description of New Olympia New Olympia City, also just known as Olympia, its located at the headwaters of the Caldera and Meridum River. It serves as Meridum's Capital due to its influence with the Galactic Republic and Intelonian Presence. Its here that all export and import of the moon is gathered to be distrubuted offworld or moonside. Olympia Colony The Original Colony that would be the foundation of New Olympia started several miles upriver near the mouth of the Caldera River. Founded as a Dystopian-Style City, the Olympia Colony was an extension of the Meridum Kingdom that would later be established as Meridum. The First Colony established proved unstable as the Caldera Walls were too thick to drill through, so they built down river to what it is now Downtown. The Founding Palace, which is now Olympia City Hall served as the headquarters for the Meridum Kingdom. The Kingdom that would later be New Olympia and Meridum Maas help establish definitive foothold for the Intelonians trying to re-establish their space kingdom. Bogwing Flu Outbreak The Bogwing Flu also known as the '''Meridum Plague '''or the '''Green Plague '''is a dangerous and contagious disease that is caught from a Bogwing, it is treatable, but it is dangerous. It is a common disease among the lower classes in the Capital City. Most people will just consider it a Flu itself or a common cold. The Bogwing Flu originated at first when Intelonians brought Bogwings to the moon of Meridum, as pets, at first the bogwings weren't accustomed to the sudden change of environment and climate change. Since Meridum is much colder and drier than Tretris, the bogwings accustomed to the warm, and dank humidity of Tretris' began to evolve, in the process they began to get sick. Which was later considered on how Bogwings changed their skins and later proved on how they evolved. When an Intelonian inspected one of these he became infected with the sickness. At first he began to show symptoms of the Flu, occasional stuffed throat, horrible coughs. However it began to progress further when it later shown to be contagious. Just a simple cough from the person and it was able to spread. Soon the Intelonian Colony on Meridum became sick with the disease. The Royals of the Colony at the time isolated themselves while they waited for the disease to die off. Which worked and the survivors that developed an immunity helped develop a vaccine for the flu. It was during the study by the Tretstonian Intelonians they figured out that the flu can also be caught even in death... Fall of the Intelonian Empire When the Intelonian Empire collapsed around 500 GRS, the former slaves of the Meridum Kingdom rose up and rebelled across the Kingdom. Without the guidance of the Capital the Kingdom quickly fell into a separate Category:Cities Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:VCIS Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc